


Come Home

by CartoonJessie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Novel, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonJessie/pseuds/CartoonJessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle AU: Months after they parted ways in "Skin Deep", Belle decides to face Rumpelstiltskin again. Is it time for her to come home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Her letter had reached him at last. As she looked out over the moonlit field, she saw him standing there, wringing his hands nervously, and pacing about every few seconds.    
She had feared he would never come. But there he was, ready to see her again after he had sent her away all those months ago.  
He wasn’t the only one that felt nervous now that they would come face to face again. Belle’s hands trembled, but she sharply sucked in some air and braced herself, making her way towards him with a determined look on her face and a self-certain bounce in her step.

As she approached him, she noticed how he froze, his gaze glazing over for a second, almost as though he was thinking to himself that he was imagining her. The edges of his mouth trembled a little nervously, and it was clear from his expression that he did not know whether he was allowed to smile or not. She had kept her letter to him rather vague, and very straight to the point. She had not mentioned how she had missed him, or how deeply she hoped for another chance. But seeing him so uncertain, made her feel for him and her look softened as she stopped in front of him.

“It’s good to see you again, Rumple,” she admitted, noticing how her voice trembled as she spoke those words.  
He looked her over again, clearly surprised by the clothing she was wearing, and he remained speechless for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he simply said: “Belle…”  
She saw the fear in his eyes – the same fear of rejection that she felt, and a genuine smile spread over her face. “I see you got my note.” She realized that it was the most unoriginal and awkward thing to say, and so did he.  
“Yes, obviously,” he replied slowly, licking his lips nervously, averting his eyes for a moment, though he was unable to hide his blush. “H-how have you been, B-Belle?”

It wasn’t like him to stutter so and Belle felt the lump in her throat grow, though she had promised herself not to cry or show weakness. Not this time.    
“I’ve been all right,” she admitted. “But I’ve missed you.”   
She saw how her words brought tears to his eyes and he simply nodded.   
“I… I’ve missed you too, Belle.”   
“I’m sorry that I had to choose my power over you,” he suddenly said, his voice softer than she could ever remember hearing. “And I understand if you’re angry with me for that. But you are… You are my true love. Or else our kiss wouldn’t have…”   
He hesitated to continue, but she knew exactly what he meant to say.   
“I know about true love,” she said softly. “I know I am yours. And I know that you are mine. But please tell me why we aren’t together then.”

“It’s my son,” he suddenly admitted, a rough edge to his tone, even though he was trying his hardest to remain calm. “Bae,” he continued.   
Belle found it surreal that he was sharing this information with her - especially considering how difficult it had been in the past to get him to open up to her. She remained quiet in order to hear him out.   
“He’s in another world. If I lose my powers, I won’t have a way to ever see him again.”

She finally understood why he had shut her out.   
“I wish you’d have told me sooner,” she said. “I would have understood, Rumple.”   
“I know,” he immediately replied, taking a small step closer to her. “And I’m so sorry for sending you away. I was cruel. But you do not deserve such cruelty. And for that I apologize.”

She shook her head for a brief moment, and she noticed how his look shifted into a wary one, as though he was afraid she would reject his apology.   
“I can’t condone what you did that evening, but I do understand. I know you are part man, but you are also part Dark One.” She shrugged and smiled. “If you promise not to push me away like that again, I will take your word for it.” She smiled warmly. “I have faith in you. I’ve always had faith in you.”   
“You mean…” He stared at her with a disbelieving expression on his face, which soon turned into a hopeful one. “Would you be willing to come back to the Dark Castle with me?”

“Rumple…” She shook her head in a disbelieving way and gave him a strict look. “Don’t you remember our deal?  _It’s forever, dearie._ ”   
He smirked as he recognized his own words coming from her mouth, and she smiled as she saw his expression.   
“All you need to do is ask,” she reminded him, her look once again warm.

“Then come home with me, Belle,” he said with a hopeful expression on his face. “Return with me to the Dark Castle. There is so much you need to learn of what is to come in the next few years, but if you’re patient, we can be a family. You, me and Bae.”  
She had never imagined this future for herself, but the prospect of living with Rumpelstiltskin and his son, was one that grew on her, and she nodded slowly, an eager expression on her face..

“I’d love to live with you and Bae,” she admitted as she turned to him, tears of joy now clouding her eyes, but she could still see his broad smile.   
It wasn’t the smile of a monster, but that of a man. One she still loved, despite everything that had happened between them.   
“Come then, Belle,” he said as he held out his hand to her. “Come home.”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please do check out my other fanfics.  
> I have one other graphic novel like this at the moment, which is the story titled "Second Chances".  
> Feel free to leave a review, it's always appreciated!


End file.
